A World At Her Feet/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Jake: A thousand years ago, we made an eternal vow. To protect each other, always and forever. That vow now includes my daughter. : Graysin: Elizabeth's gone. She's the Hollow now. : Jake: You said there was a way to save her. : Graysin: There is. When the Hollow was killed, they divided her remains. Two bones, two volunteers, two different locations. That's how we're going to beat the Hollow now. : Christopher: Transfer the Hollow's power into two immortal vampires. : Graysin: And you have to go your separate ways, and you have to stay separate. Can never see each other again. Can never go near each other again. This is gonna be the end of Always and Forever. : Jake: Well, if it'll save my little girl, then will make it so. : Graysin: When this spell is over, you gotta get away from each other, and you have to stay away. : Nick: I can hear it whispering. : Zander: Charlotte and I have built a school. It's a place for kids with supernatural learnings, just like Elizabeth. : Charlotte: I think this is what she's always wanted. Friends her own age. A normal life. : Jeffery: Your vow, let it go. Manosque, France : Jake: In all my travels, France never disappoints. Now I find i'm physically drawn to the place, as if locked in an orbit I'm helpless to alter. I suppose we're all satellites orbiting those we love. Recently, though, I'm left to orbit from afar, and to pass the time, by dropping in on old acquaintances. Entres nous, in 1928, the Gatineaux family and I had a little falling out. I'd really like to put that to rest. So, if you'll just... stand aside? singing in French : Jake: You must've heard of me. Jake le Fou? Jake le Dement? Jacob de Mörder? No? Nothing? grins at the bouncer and rips his heart out. He groans and lets the body drop on the ground while the others gasp in fear. He holds the heart in his hand out so the people can see it and he takes a bite, in spits it on the ground : Jake: I myself prefer Jake the Mad. Do spread the word. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Deveraux Boarding School for the Young & Gifted : Elizabeth: Hey. You have the money? hands Elizabeth the money he took out of his pocket : Elizabeth: I'm not going to ask where you got this. Remember, one now, one after. hands Brian two vials of her blood : Elizabeth: You sure about this Brian? : Brian: nods Yes. : Elizabeth: Do me a favor. Be discreet. Elizabeth leaves, Brian drinks the blood from the vile Deveraux Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Elizabeth's Dorm) is setting at a desk studying and doing her homework, until she hears a knock on the door : Elizabeth: Come in. Mr. Davenport. What's up? : Mr. Davenport: Mr. Deveraux wants to see you. It's about Brian Avalos. : Elizabeth: Is, um, Mr. Deveraux calling my mom? : Mr. Davenport: That, and he thinks your dad should know what you've been up to. : Elizabeth: Yeah. Good luck finding him. : Mr. Davenport: Pack your bags, Elizabeth. You're going home. Rousseau's : Poppy: Okay, guys. If these don't prep your liver for Mardi Gras, then nothing will. : Cole: Eh, my liver was probably dead before I became a vampire, but thanks Poppy. : Graysin: Okay, so we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep. : Cole: Oh, come on Graysin we got this. Alright? It's gone off without a hitch for, what, seven years now? : Graysin: Cole, that's because we haven't taken it for granted in seven years. Let me remind you, moments of prosperity are invariably followed by times of great pain, unless we remain vigilant. : Christopher: Thank you, Mr. Buzzkill. : Graysin: Okay, Christopher what you got, Mardi Gras prep? : Christopher: The witches will be working on their flow in the city of the Dead. : Charlotte: The werewolves in the Bayou. : Graysin: Cole? : Cole: Yeah? : Graysin: Hmm? This is what you're supposed to say that the vampires are gonna steer clear, both. : Cole: Yeah. Uh, actually maybe we should offer them some some sort of incentive. : Charlotte: Seven years of peace and prosperity not enough? : Cole: Well, it is. But we could always use more daylight rings. : Graysin: Is this a negotiation, Cole? phone rings and he answers the text message. It's Jeffery : Graysin: Jeffery. : Cole: You know what? First of all reading that was very rude and second... : Graysin: Cole, I don't know how many times I have told you that what goes on in this city is no longer is any of Jeffery's business. Okay? And then guys, this is what I'm always talking about. I don't want to think about Jake right know, cuz apparently he has has lost his mind. : Christopher: Oh, come on, we don't know if those rumors are true. : Graysin: I know that we need to make sure that they stay away from this city as possible. And Christopher, I'll be mister Buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic that those two carry inside of them, that we just put two of them in the sameplace. It's a ticking bomb". : Charlotte: Relax, okay? Jeffery's in New York. Nick is... : Cole: In Amnesia-land. : Charlotte: Right, and Jake is wherever Jake is these days. We're fine. : Poppy: Maverick sent these over. phone rings : Charlotte: Oh. Elizabeth's school. Like I said. gets up and takes the call : Charlotte: Hello? Deveraux Boarding School for the Young & Gifted : Andrew: You going somewhere? : Elizabeth: Home. I, uh, I got suspended. : Andrew: softly Elizabeth Marshall got suspended? Cool. Elizabeth watches Andrew walk away, Brian sits next to her : Brian: sighs Sorry I got you in trouble. : Elizabeth: annoyed I said "be discreet." What part of jumping out of a tower is discreet? : Brian: whispers I had to make sure it would work. If I only hurt myself, then I would've just healed. : Elizabeth: Right. 'Cause no one's ever died peacefully from sleeping pills. : Brian: I'm not a person things go right for. You ever seen a werewolf with no pecs who quotes E.E. Cummings? a breath before speaking : Brian: I can already tell I'm getting stronger. You know how good it will be not to have to take crap from anybody? : Elizabeth: What-what makes you think that? You're a hybrid now. You may be able to defend yourself, but they'll only hate you for being different. I don't think that you thought this through, Brian. : Brian: You would not understand. : Elizabeth: Oh, really? Me? I wouldn't understand? : Brian: whispers That's different. None of the students know you're Jake Chamberlain's daughter. a deep breath : Brian: You dad's not gonna kill me for getting you suspended, is he? : Elizabeth: I wouldn't know. He can't bother to be a dad. Bekaa Valley, Lebanon/ Belltower and Christopher are laying together in bed : Brooklyn: I've never felt this way. I mean don't get me wrong, there are so many bad stories. But, I mean, every once in a while, you can make a tiny difference to someone and... I guess that's why I became a doctor in the first place. : Christopher: I want to kiss you so bad. : Brooklyn: Well, in five days, you can do... Crap. I lost you. Belltower : Christopher: Hang on. How's...that? Lebanon : Brooklyn: That's perfect. Listen, um... the program asked me to re-up for another cycle. : Christopher: Another six months? : Brooklyn: Yeah. But I thought maybe you'd want to come back with me this time. You'd love the people here, and Lebanon is so beautiful. : Christopher: Yeah, but you know I can't leave until I figure out how to get my family back together. : Brooklyn: And that is something that you have not been able to do in seven years. : Christopher: Because I can't even try to neutralize the dark magic that's inside of them unless they're in the same place. And if they're in the same place, that magic will find it's way back into Elizabeth, and will probably destroy her and them and the city, so, I don't know, you know, it's... kind of hard. : Brooklyn: laughs Yeah, but you don't have to be in Los Angeles to figure it out, right? : Christopher: Uh... : Brooklyn: I'll do you a deal. For every year that you have spent on this, you spend a month in Lebanon with me. Manosque, France : Nick: Thank you. Thank you. : Jake: An old favorite. Try as I might, I can't resist a familiar refrain. sits down : Jake: I'm a sucker for Weill. You play with such finesse. : Nick: Yeah. It keeps me out of trouble. : Jake: Though Mahler is really more my style. : Nick: Mahler! Guaranteed to clear any room. : Jake: Well, then he and I have something in common. : Nick: And how is that? : Jake: whispers I have a bit of a temper. : Nick: Huh, interesting. See I wouldn't be able to tell, by looking at you. : Jake: When you... : Nick: Most people wouldn't look so disappointed about that observation. : Jake: But truth be told, it's a bomb to hear it. I've been feeling a bit one note recently. All work you know? : Nick: I don't can under my friend. You work just to take of your family, then you don't have any time to spend with. : Jake: My family is our geographically challenged. I've got a daughter. I haven't seen in seven years. Haven't spoken to in five. There were some issues : Nick: So it sounds like a recipe for regret. : Jake: I know. You sound like my brother. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Elizabeth: Can you just yell at me already? turns around : Elizabeth: Seven hours of hostile silence is punishment enough. : Charlotte: The whole point of sending you to that school and calling you Elizabeth Marshall was so that you wouldn't draw attention to yourself, to keep you safe. Why? Why did you do it? What could you have possibly needed the money for? : Elizabeth: That's my business. : Charlotte: And selling your blood is mine. You had no right. : Elizabeth: You're being a hypocrite. You're the one that taught me "my body, my choice." Well, my blood, my choice. : Charlotte: You are not just anybody, Elizabeth. Do you even understand what you have done? : Elizabeth: Brian came to me. : Charlotte: And you should have said no. Elizabeth, Brian was already a kid who was struggling to fit in, and now... he's gonna be only one of three hybrids in the world, and seen as a threat to everyone in the city. You have know idea what you've done. You cannot create something without taking responsibility for it. : Elizabeth: What are you gonna do? Ground me... a-and lock me up? I'll just whammy myself out; I am a witch. : Charlotte: And I am your mother-- which means tomorrow I'm gonna have to clean up the mess you've made before it gets worse. Belltower : Graysin: Okay, so what did you say? : Christopher: Um... : Graysin: Wait a minute, are you packing? : Christopher: I'm... organizing. I said I don't know. But Brooklyn, she stayed in the city for six years waiting for me-- she deserves this. And I really want to go, but... now that Elizabeth's gotten herself into trouble, I just... : Graysin: Wait a minute, what kind of trouble? : Christopher: She was helping a Crescent pack boy at her school. Everybody picked on him so... she gave him some of her blood, so he'd... : Graysin: quietly Become a hybrid? : Christopher: Gray, she knows it was wrong okay? : Graysin: No! No, no, no, no, no. No sir. Christopher, you ain't going nowhere and gonna get on the phone you're gonna tell Brooklyn to bring her ass back here, okay? Because you can't go anywhere. You and me, we are a team, right? : Christopher: I know. : Graysin: We're the glue that holds this city together, an you just can't go. : Christopher: Come on. Elizabeth made a mistake. It will get sorted out. And besides, that's only two things. Everybody knows bad things come in threes, so... flowers behind Christopher start to shrivel and die : Graysin: So, is there anything else you feel like sharing? : Christopher: Elizabeth is coming to the Quarter. : Graysin: Yeah? : Christopher: Just till this blows over. Look, it's nothing to worry about. Trust me. : Graysin: Elizabeth is coming home. She created a hybrid. One, two, three. : Christopher: sighs Yeah. The French Quarter : Charlotte: Maverick, I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. : Maverick: So you stand me up and beat the crap out of me. : Charlotte: I am so sorry. Something came up with Elizabeth. : Maverick: Is she okay? : Charlotte: Yeah, it's just complicated. : Maverick: Well, as your best friend and a big fan of your daughter, I'd like to help. Meet me later. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Adam: How is my little ne'er-do-well? : Elizabeth: I've been better. How's Hope? : Adam: My darling wife is gorging on papaya right now. You know, Belize is beautiful this time of year. You should visit. : Elizabeth: I'd love to, but... I'm grounded. : Adam: Grounded? Can't ground a witch, let alone my favorite cousin. : Elizabeth: That's what I said. Mom didn't think it was funny. : Adam: Well, I'm sure it will all blow over by Mardi Gras. : Elizabeth: I didn't think it was such a big deal at the time, but now that it's stirred up so much trouble, I-I feel kind of bad. : Adam: Darling, you can't get your knickers in a knot every time you have a little kerfuffle. You'll never have a moment of pleasure. And I for one, thought you showed some real entrepreneurial spirit. : Elizabeth: Yeah, that's me, your friendly, neighborhood blood dealer. : Adam: I'm sure you've noticed by now the best people are the black sheep. : Elizabeth: Like my dad? : Adam: I was referring to me. Jacob is in a league of his own. : Elizabeth: Seen him lately? : Adam: Well, thankfully for you, no. Don't worry. Sooner or later, something will blow up in Los Angeles. Some crisis or other always brings us back. : Elizabeth: Okay. Manosque, France : Jake: Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineaux. I should let you live to tell of this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll. Oh. : Zander: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? : Jake: Hello, brother. breaks free from Zander's grip and sits down : Jake: sighs It's a pity. I thought there'd be more of them. : Zander: Trying to break your own record? : Jake: At the moment, I'm trying not to flatter myself that you're here on a sudden whim to see me. Why are you here, Alexander? gets up from the chair : Jake: Surely, the Deveraux School for the Young and Gifted needs its headmaster across the pond. : Zander: I got a phone call. Apparently, you don't pick up anymore. : Jake: So, you came all this way at Charlotte's request? : Zander: Jeffery called, actually. I was in France already. : Jake: Winter getaway? : Zander: For work. chuckles softly : Zander: I don't know what year you think it is, Jake, but I'm a father of a daughter, I'm a husband and I am responsible for an entire school full of kids, including yours. You know, the one that you haven't asked about. remains silent : Zander: Why are you avoiding her? She's beautiful and smart. So smart. Maybe too smart for her own good. : Zander and Jake: Like her father. : Zander: But Elizabeth... she hears the same rumors we all have over the past five years, that you have gone completely bonkers. : Jake: As you see. : Zander: Yet, standing here... you seem only normal crazy to me. : Jake: High praise indeed. : Zander: You know, two men from the family who own this building were killed at a nightclub yesterday by an alleged maniac. And here lie more bodies. Care to explain why you've methodically picking off all the members of one family? : Jake: Because I'm compulsive. Or perhaps it's just while away the time. Or maybe... just maybe Jake Chamberlain has finally gone mad. : Zander: Or maybe, you just want people to think you have. chuckles This spree your on, it isn't random. You have a list. Don't you? Rousseau's : Christopher: Hey. So, talked to Jeffery about the blood and Jake got to close to Nicholas. : Graysin: And so he tempts fate while his daughter wakes sleeping dogs. That's great. : Christopher: Yeah. : Graysin: You see this over here? : Zachary: What seems to be the problem here? : Graysin: This town is just going from zero to 60 in no time flat. I'm not even surprised that nosey human, Zachary, is all up in the mix. Christopher, this town is just itching for some sort of fight and if we don't do something... : Christopher: Grayson. I know this is serious, believe me, but, um, man, I'm fighting for my life. I love Brooklyn. And if-if I don't go to see her now, I'm-I'm gonna lose her. Now look, I am terrified that if I walk out of this door, everything is just gonna go to hell, but I... know you can do this without me. Right now, I just need to hear that leaving isn't gonna make me a bad brother or a bad uncle and, I don't don't know, maybe I'll get the guts to pick myself for once. : Poppy: Hey, guys. I am not digging the vibe here. More of a live-and-let-live vampire, so I'm cutting out. : Graysin: I hear you. Uh, Pops, what do we owe you for all of this? : Poppy: Oh, shut up. It's on me. Peace out. : Graysin: I'm not sure that we can stop all this. I mean, we put it on pause for a few years, but how are you supposed to stop human nature? Or vampire, werewolf, witch nature. : Christopher: Right. : Graysin: You should go. You should go because I have absolutely no idea how this is going to end up, and I think at least one of us should have a shot at happiness. gets up and hugs Graysin The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : Charlotte: Going somewhere? Is that what you needed the money for? : Elizabeth: Now you're rummaging in my room? snatches the passport from Charlotte : Charlotte: For laundry. Where were you going. : Elizabeth: I met a guy online. And he's in a band and he lives in London. He says he's 25, but he seems older. : Charlotte: You wanted to see your dad. : Elizabeth: I know it's stupid. He obviously doesn't care, but I-I just thought, maybe if we were in the same place for even a little while... : Charlotte: It's not stupid. He loves you. But he knows that being near you puts you in danger. : Elizabeth: her head A phone call wouldn't. : Charlotte: Look I, really... hope one day that you'll talk in person . I do. But until then, just try not judge him too harshly. : Elizabeth: So... I can't judge my deadbeat dad, but you can judge me? : Charlotte: I don't judge you. I judge your actions. I'm your mom. I love you, and I would forgive you for anything, but that's not... that's not a blank for bad behaviour . : Elizabeth: I did one thing. : Brian: Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Courtyard : Brian: I...I made a mistake. : Zachary: No one wants any trouble, Charlotte. We just want the hybrid. : Charlotte: You're not getting Brian! : Cole: Remember that that hybrid is just a kid. But Poppy was just trying to walk home from work, and she was our friend. : Charlotte: He's not going anywhere. : Cole: Charlotte, you may not have a choice. Bedroom : Brian: I didn't even know that girl! : Elizabeth: I can't hear. : Brian: hysterical She just bumped into me, and I-I just... I got so angry. They-they want... they want to kill me, huh? : Elizabeth: Brian, relax, for God's sake. Just...feel better. : Brian: Okay. That's-that's weird. You-you said "feel better". and I actually feel better. : Elizabeth: Because my blood made you a hybrid, so... you're sired to me. : Brian: I have to do what you say? : Elizabeth: Pretty much, but don't worry. I believe in personal autonomy. But for now, stay here. Courtyard : Charlotte: We need to be rational. : Zachary: Should they go back and tell Poppy's mother her daughter's killer is free, but at least we are rational? : Charlotte: Peace is complicated. We haven't had it all this time because we've been perfect. We've had it because we haven't overreacted when we're not. Revenge isn't justice. Do we really want to sacrifice a... kid to assuage our fear? : Zachary: He's not a kid. He's a hybrid. With the power to kill any vampire he chooses. : Charlotte: I'm a hybrid. I'm not a threat to anyone. And after I teach Brian self-control, he won't be either. Look, every death is a tragedy. And I'm truly sorry for Poppy and her family. But we've evolved beyond an "eye for eye" mentality. This is a test. Don't throw away all we've accomplished. Manosque, France : Zander: You can't be serious. : Jake: I've never been more serious. It's my experience that those who are wronged seek revenge, and since many have long memories, I am determined to systematically annihilate each and every one of our enemies. And the heirs of our enemies. : Zander: But, that list is endless! : Jake: It's the only way to protect Nicholas. In his current sate, he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down at his piano. And it... it passes the time. Though why we're bothered with all of this, I don't know. : Zander: It's a historical building. Just take this. Start here. smirks and cleans the trophy case : Zander: You may have started out playing crazy to make your enemies fear you, but now I'm not so sure that you're pretending. This isn't right, Jake, even for you. : Jake: sighs I find I'm not good without Christopher. I mean, we've been parted before, but not like this. This is worse than if he were dead. I've lost my brother. : Zander: but you still have a daughter. : Jake: She's better off without me. I know what it's like to be raised by a monster. : Zander: Oh, my... Come on. that was, like, a thousand years ago. Really? "Mean dad"? Newsflash: the guy's dead. Get over it! Stop using Hectate as an excuse to be a bad father! is speechless and surprised at Zander's words : Zander: groans I also know what it's like to be a kid missing is father. sighs You may not be able to be in the same room with her, but there is this... this ancient gadget called a telephone. Use it, before you lose your daughter and she loses you. puts the cloth in his bag : Zander: Because, I happen to think that you're someone worth knowing. I'll see you at the next parent-teacher conference. French Quarter : Charlotte: Hey, Maverick. It's me. Um... don't kill me, but... somethings come up. Wait there, have a drink, and ... I'll just be there a little late. It's been a long day and... I'd really like to see you. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Christopher: Hey, jailbird. : Elizabeth: Hey. : Christopher: I've got some news about me and Brooklyn. Where's your mom? : Elizabeth: I don't know. She said she'd only be gone a few minutes. But then she never came back. : Christopher: Where'd she go? : Elizabeth: Outside to make a call. notices that the fountains water turned to blood : Elizabeth: Uncle Chris? Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: voiceover The tricky thing about tipping points... is you can only define them in retrospect. Who can say which choice led to a car crash, or... which cigarette started the cancer? And so we blindly stumble forward, never sure how close we are to the edge. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Christopher: Someone found this in the street. : Graysin: voiceover All I know for certain is if the two Chamberlains come together, it will signal darkness like we've never known. : Elizabeth: Dad? : Jake: phone I was looking for your mother. : Elizabeth: phone Yeah, so are we. I don't know where she is. She's missing. : Jake: phone I'm on my way. Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: So many possible tipping points. But without the benefit of hindsight, how will we know if we're at the end of the beginning... or the beginning of the end? END TITLES See Also Category:Season One Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries